onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin
hey every one welcome to my talk page please leave your signiture so i can reply to you :) Talk Page Editing Don't edit other people's messages on talk pages. You can only edit your own. Galaxy9000 (talk) 21:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It is useless to answer to messages from two years ago… And remember talk pages are to discuss articles only. Got it? Welcome on the wiki then! Welcome To one piece wiki Hey Nico Welcome to one piece wiki. congratulations on your 11 edits :0 ~~allli-309~~ 21:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how are you doing fellow Robin fan!? :D (Shinjojin (talk) 23:48, September 20, 2012 (UTC)) Birthday! Happy Birthday Nico!!! ^_^ Oi oi, Happy birthday Robin, and welcome to the Wiki, if you ever need any pictures edited you come to ME! (...or Neo...) 22:43, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, most definately!! :D BTW, Happy Birthday to ya! :) Shinjojin (talk) 00:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh I have seen them! There pretty impressive so far. ^_^Shinjojin (talk) 01:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) 01:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Only admins can remove it right now. I marked it for deletion so they know what to remove. If you want to post any image without uploading it, upload it to Photoshop or Imageshack and post its URL. 02:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) hey hey nico whats up ❤ Alli ❤ (*^ω^) (talk) 01:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I just looked at your profile and noticed that your name is "Caliya". I just wanted to say that I like your name :) 03:02, September 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ What? They said that it sounds awkward? I actually like the sound of your name, sounds pretty cool to me. 03:12, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well some people also make fun of my middle name but most forget or don't know it. But when they usually make fun of it, I just ignore it. Good to hear, because it's a beautiful name. 22:01, September 27, 2012 (UTC) thanks alot nico :)[[User:Allison309|❤''' Alli ❤]][[User_Talk:Allison309| (*^ω^)]] 16:21, October 6, 2012 (UTC) lol :) ps come on the chat [[User:Allison309|❤ Alli ❤]][[User_Talk:Allison309| (*^ω^)]] 20:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Just Temporary .. This avatar is just temporary for helloween, bear with me ( ._.) 18:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Nothin ,nothin YOZA wat up !!! any way haha!! hmm nothing...Naruto12354 (talk) 21:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC)N12354 Naruto12354 (talk) 01:19, October 28, 2012 (UTC)NBSA12354 !!!!!! hmmm well i think that sad people should be happy and sometimes the same goes for happy people ARGH!! CRAP!! argh im so sorry i write a long comment !!!!Naruto12354 (talk) 00:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) alright ok so i hace to leave my sig so people can txt back. thats all a signiture is use for?.Kattylove (talk) 21:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday Thanks Liya :) STARRK LILLYNETTE I didn't come here to paint eachother's nails like girls at a slumber party - I came here to kick your ass. If you have something to say, you can say it while I'm cutting you to pieces! (talk) 04:02, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Signature Please "templatize" your signature. Here a guide to do so. thank ya thanks.kylie (talk) 00:51, November 12, 2012 (UTC) you are a fan of robin yet you have a photo of nami it contrasts itself? -___- skl work. i'v got thing to do so i'm kida busy, i come here when i have time.[[User:Allison309|❤ Alli ❤]][[User_Talk:Allison309| (*^ω^)]] 20:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) 390 congrats on the 390.[[User:Allison309|❤ Alli ❤]][[User_Talk:Allison309| (*^ω^)''']] 20:29, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ok then will do. Because it's suppose to be a crying emoticon. 03:28, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Also, that was a little harsh what you wrote on his talk page. Be nicer to new users please. 03:32, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::It's fine. 03:34, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Stop Stop adding periods to the end of the titles in images. They are not needed. 22:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you stop doing edits such as these. You are just adding spaces, which are not needed. 00:48, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Why not? Because. 06:26, November 23, 2012 (UTC) If you want to be allowed back into chat sooner let me know. Cheers 03:11, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Power abuse? My reason's for banning you are far from power abuse, I shouldn't have to type this message and justify it but I will. You threatened me multiple times, I gave you several chances by both asking you to stop and to apologies, even when you did apologies it was only because you were freaked out after I banned you and then unbanned you allowing you another opportunity to join the chat and you still continued carrying on so no I will not unban you. Next time think about your actions before doing them and this won't happen. Please do not send anymore messages to my talk page and I will see you in 3 days. Cheers 04:13, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Meh. Meh. Mehssiah (talk) Summarys Here's some advice when writing out summarys. Give a basic discription of what happens during the chapter/episode, E.g: Straw hats are seen doing various activitys, Sanji's in the kitchen making food for Nami and Robin, who are sat outside on deck. Luffy is fooling around wiith usopp and chopper. Also characters and places only need linking once. 17:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Robin! Long time no see! ♥_♥ ROBIN! :D Hi! Long time no see! Why don't you ever get back on anymore? :( 01:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. LONG TIME NO SEE NICO-CHAAAAAA Long time no see nico, where you been? And THANK YOU FOR THE BDAY wishes. Hoping to see you around more often.